Fun afternoon with my friends!
by chat avec yeux bleu
Summary: WARNING! SPOILER, SEXUAL CONTENT.  The girl's went shopping and the boys begin a conversation that ends up weird.   You have been warned read to your own risk!


**A/N: ****Well, I kinda wrote this story for someone who wrote something as equally crazy, except that I can't completely make it insane, I don't know, the writer inside me takes over and whatever it writes it what turns oout…. Sometimes I believe the writer inside me is the ghost of an emo… Because damn the stories always end up being some kind of tragedy… ( Right now, as I listen to my French class professor I realize that this class is sooo boring, and not to mention easy! Well if something crazy comes up too crazy I guess you can blame the French atmosphere) ****^-_-^**

**This is for you Raelynngross**

Anyways… Enjoy!

*****************************************************************************8

It was one of those terrible hot afternoons where the sun from Death City laughed maniacally, just like it did in the desert. Soul, Kid and Black Star sat in Kid's parlor, waiting for the girls to come back. It was strange, because for once in all the time they have been together, Maka had agreed to go to a mall with someone who was not Soul or her dad, she had finally gone out with the girls. Soul felt somehow a little jealous of that, but also a small tinge of pride, Maka was so restrained in things that were fun and normal for girls her age, and was way over her head in her studies. Soul sighed and threw his head back, the heat making him feel tired and sleepy, shifting his weight on the chair when he began sweating, he was growing tired of the waiting and the silence the heat forced upon them and decided to stand up and tell Kid to go somewhere else.

"- Hey Kid, why are we siting here… Can't we do something else, a man that's going to transcend god can't sit around and do nothing! Let's get moving"- but before he could jump off his seat, the heat knocked him down. Soul now took this moment to ask Kid a question that tickled him ever since they sat here.

"-Hey Kid, why don't you have a kickass cooling system? You're rich man"- Soul looked around at the black and white room, feeling trapped in a symmetrical jail and getting cooked in it.

"-That dear friend Soul, is because I've never encountered any cooling system that is perfectly symmetrical, and thus I can't bring myself to buy something unsymmetrical… It's just awful"- he looked back into the book he had been eyeing ever since they had gotten there. Soul could not believe the idiot, but then again he was a shinigami and had no need for an air conditioner, seeing how little the outside climate did to him. After a few minutes of more silence and uncomfortable shifting in his seat soul heard Black Star talk.

"-Hey, I was thinking… Kid, I've been thinking… You're the closest thing I know to be a… god… Whatever… I… Who will one day surpass you of course, was wondering if you have this certain needs…?"- as he said that Soul noticed Black Star sat up an looked away looking a little flushed, something Soul had ever seen in the teal-haired colored human god. Kid looked at him and closed the book in his lap and stood up. Black Star was still looking away, and Soul was still sitting in his chair without saying a word.

"-Come this way you two."- As the pale shinigami spoke he made his way inside a door, Soul and Black Star followed him. They entered a room that had a plain white table and a bunch of ornaments ordered symmetrically and the best of all it was cold inside, as cold a refrigerator should be. Soul and Black Star sighed in marvelous relief as they took in the cold and allowed it to cool their heads. Soul wondered if Black Star knew what was going to happen, if this had been a way to get inside this cold room and out of that hell outside in the parlor.

"-Kid how come it's cold here?"- asked the teal-haired boy as he looked around and back at the back of Kid's head.

"-Oh, it keeps the wax ornaments my father made for me intact"- Soul and Black Star shared a look and both simply shrugged their shoulders. Kid sat on a chair and offered seats for his friends.

"- Not that I mind, but why did we move?"- asked Soul as he took the seat adjacent to Kid. The black haired boy looked at him and sighed.

"-There was a dirt spot on the window and I could not concentrate there, not until that filthy spot is removed from the window I shall not step in that filthy room. Soul wondered why he was friend with him again and tossed the thought aside when he realized how pleasant it was inside this room.

"-So you were saying Black Star?"- asked Kid as he intently looked at the young warrior. Black Star immediately looked at Kid and took a seat next to Soul, looking red again and surprising Soul all over again.

"-Well you see, there's this thing that has been happening to me… I don't know this didn't use to happen before but now every time I look at her… It feels so weird… Like this small tickling sensation in my lower body"- he placed his hand on his lower abdomen area and looked down as if what he was feeling was something to be ashamed of.

"- I mean I used to peek at her when she bathed, and it was all for fun, but now, I don't even have to see her naked to feel this weirdness…"- he spoke as if he was ill in some way and grasped at his lower torso. Kid merely raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"- Well Black Star, you ask me this question, and you know that I am not a human… But you do so in order to see if it will be in the way of your becoming a god… Well… Let me tell you something… I bathe with Patty and Liz everyday"- when he said those words both Soul's and Black Star mouths dropped open. Kid once again merely raised an eyebrow.

"- They are my partners and there is no shame in sharing more than a companionship, we bathe and we share intimacy… As weird as it may sound, the perfect symmetry of their human bodies is more than overwhelming to me… It's perfect…"- as Kid spoke the words round pink spots appeared on his cheeks and his sparkled like diamonds, yet his face remained the same. Black Star felt as if something very heavy had been removed from his soul and sighed in relief.

"- Okay, so you mean to tell me that is perfectly normal to feel this way about your partner?"- he looked at Kid again, the shinigami merely nodded and looked at Black Star again.

"-Tell me Black Star… Does Tsubaki's symmetry drive you over the edge of your sanity?"- Kid's cheeks turned pink again and his eyes sparkled again. Black Star looked down and recalled Tsubaki's curves and face. She was beautiful in every aspect possible, and best of all she was his. He felt proud of that and smiled to himself as he looked back at Kid.

"-Yeah it does… Hey… Does Patty or Liz have any unusual birthmark?"- Black Star asked as he removed his hand from his stomach and sat straight. Kid looked up and looked lost in thought, wondering if any of his weapons had any sign of asymmetry in their beautiful bodies. And coul not really remember any, but made a mental note to search them thoroughly for any sign of imperfection.

"-Not that I know… Why? Does Tsubaki have one?"- he asked, looking at him again. Black Star placed his hand on his chin and closed his eyes, as if he was about to say the smartest thing in the world.

"- Nope! She has flawless skin!"- And then he smiled proudly and crossed his arms on his chest, wearing a big grin. Kid wondered how symmetrical was Tsubaki and sat rested his elbows on the table as he laced his long slender fingers together.

"-Perfectly symmetrical huh?"- Kid looked over to Soul, who had not spoken a word about anything. He was a weapon and Maka was his meister and clearly there was a lot more than partnership between them, so why was the silver haired so quiet?

"-Soul? What about Maka? Is she symmetrical too?"- Soul looked up at the two of them and his face turned beet red. He shook his head, he did not share the intimacy Kid shared with the Thompson sisters or the strange relationship Black Star had with Tsubaki… His relationship with Maka was… simple. He had never seen her naked… Except that time… She was bathing and he was listening to music so there was no way he heard her when he walked in nothing but a towel to the bathroom, and also there was this problem with her short skirt, she always wore plain underwear… But… That was just about it…

"-Well…"- Soul realized he had been quiet for a long time and he had to say something.

"-Well… She wears plain underpants… Which means she's always symmetrical…"- he said as the image of her undies came into his head. Black Star looked at Soul and just as he had expected, the boy began to laugh. Soul frowned and looked to the floor. Kid on the other hand felt perplexed and curious about this symmetry in Maka's underwear.

"-Liz and Patty never wear symmetrical underwear, they always complain about it, Patty likes her to be colorful and Liz, well she likes things with lace and they are hardly ever symmetrical, and you say Maka wears plain underpants as her usual underclothing… I am perplexed"- when he said that Soul felt some sort of jealousy burn inside his chest, Maka's underwear were nothing to be curious about, he was the only one that could look at them and no one else had any right. Ever since he became a death scythe Maka's outfits began to change, at least for battle she now wore longer skirts, even when that meant her undies were less visible to him, so were for everyone else.

"-Hey Soul! What's this!"- Black Star had stood up from his chair and was now crouching next to Soul, fondling his semi-hard manhood. Soul pushed the teal-haired boy away and covered himself with his hands.

"-Ah! C'mon Soul! Jajaajajajaja"- Black Star walked to Soul and forced him to remove his hands from his crotch, slipping his hand inside the Scythe's pants and stroking his now hard cock.

"-It's okay to want your meister! No shame on it!"- said the blue haired boy as he took a hold of the other's intimate areas and began stroking. Soul moaned at the touch and at first showed resistance but eventually allowed the other to touch him fully. Black Star loved Tsubaki, she was everything he had left, and then there were his friends, and right now, this friend of his was in certain needs too. Soul was still sitting down, while Black Star stood behind him and jacked him off. Soul was painting, deep inside him feeling ashamed of letting this desire for his meister go this far, so far that his closest male friend was jacking him of right in front of his other friend. Soul moaned shamelessly as he released all the stress and desires he had in one single hand job done by a guy. He fell forward supporting his weigh with his left arm while he covered his face with the other one, feeling his face burn in embarrassment. Black Star looked at his hand that was currently covered in Soul's liquids and looked at Kid.

"-I suppose I can't wipe it off in the wall"- said the blue haired boy as he looked at his hand, when he said that Kid made a weird face and then stood up, slamming the table quite hard.

"-Jeez man! Calm down, I was just joking"- said Black Star as he wiped it off in his pants. Kid walked to him and pushed him to the table.

"-Black Star you disgust me!"- said the shinigami as he tore off Black Star's pants. Soul was still on the floor taking a breath and calming his head, when he saw what Kid had done.

"-Dude! Chill he was just…"- he went quiet when he turned to look at what was happening, Kid had Black Star's dick in his pale hand as he moved that hand in slow motions. Soul's mouth dropped, first Black Star jacks him off and now Kid is jacking him off! What the hell? Black Star made no move to oppose Kid, after all this was all for pleasure and he had not the guts to tell Tsubaki she was his… So this would have to do…

"- You have to make slow motions, and…"- Kid's free hand went to the other's balls as he kneaded them gently.

"-Where the hell did you learn this from?"- asked Black Star as he let out a moan escape his mouth. Kid smirked and then drove his mouth to the tip of the other's cock, at the touch Black Star threw his head back and grasped at the table, feeling things he had never felt before. Kid, had recently gotten a blow job from Liz, she had told him that to drive a man crazy, one had to learn this things, and she had done such amazing things to him that he had to pass them on to someone as improper as Black Star, there was no shame in that. Kid deep throated the other, and as he did so he squeezed the balls gently and made some circling movements with his tongue. What he was not expecting was that Black Star was so sensitive, unlike him, and immediately came into his mouth. Black Star screamed his weapon's name shamelessly as he grasped on the table for support. Soul had sat down on the floor and looked at his friends. Kid retreated his head and licked off the cum from his fingers, Black Star looked at the shinigami and then at Soul. For some reason thoughts began invading Soul's head, and then there was his little red friend standing in the same doorway, with that stupid grin.

"- _YOU KNOW SHE'S NOT GOING TO RETURN YOUR FEELINGS… SOUL, GO, GIVE ON, THEY WILL ACCEPT YOUR FEELINGS OF LUST… UNLIKE THAT GIRL… THAT GIRL THAT'S SO STRAINED_"- Soul looked at his hands and then back at his friends, feeling something worse than fire burn him, burn his very soul. He stood up and headed towards them. Black Star still pant less on the table and Kid licking his fingers. Soul grabbed Kid's back of the head and slammed the young man's flawless face into the table and worked on the shinigami's pants with his right hand while with the other hand he stroke his own cock.

"-What are you doing Soul?"- asked Kid as he began struggling, Soul let go of his already hard cock and licked his fingers.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"- _Soul was inside his mind, outside the Black room, watching ho the little demon took over his greatest weakness as a human, Lust and love….

Maka.

Slowly Soul had managed to remove Kid's pants, and was now moving his fingers to the boy's ass hole. Kid squirmed under Soul's possessive grasp, and Black Stars only stared in amusement at the couple.

"-Soul! Don't make me hurt you!"- Kid said in a half serious tone.

"-Be quiet… And let me fuck you"- said Soul as he introduced his finger into the boy's tight ass. Kid strained and remained still, when Liz was touching him and sucking him off she also kind of introduced her finger into his ass, and in a very tiny movement she made he came into her mouth, and now as Soul introduced his finger into his ass he recalled the face of Liz all covered in his cum, His and only His… She was his and now Soul was…

Soul moved his finger, wiggled it about the place to stretch the young shinigami, and when Soul decided he was stretched enough, he waited nothing and shoved his hard cock into Kid. The shinigami screamed in pain, not really expecting it, but then found Black Star's mouth in his cock, which kind of made up for the pain.

"-Black Star… Let's make a pace…"- with that said, Soul and Black Star began moving, while Soul pushed into Kid, Black Star would simultaneously deep throat him, both arranging some kind of pace that made it very pleasurable and pain free for Kid.

"-Soul.. Black Star… I can't take it…"- Kid moaned now, but what came out of his mouth was the name of his weapons… Soul could care less, as for inside his head he was pounding into a certain ash-blonde skinny girl, and well Black Star was always willing to help…

'-Don't you fucking come! Wait a moment"- with that said Soul's fingers dug in the exposed skin of the shinigami and as Black Star smirked he pressed the base of Kid's cock, preventing the boy form coming before he is allowed to…

"-Fucking touch me Kid… This waiting is making my balls hurt"- said the blue haired as he removed the cock form his mouth and drove the shinigami's hand to his hard cock. Kid fervently stroke Black Star as the blue haired sucked him off and Soul fucked Kid… Black Star let go of Kid's cock and the shinigami came with a loud scream into Black Star's face, the blue haired boy was far from done just like Soul, but Kid was already beyond his orgasm…

_What a pansy_

Soul removed his still hard cock from Kid and moved to Black Star…

"-You on your fucking knees"- he screamed at the blue haired boy, who looked at him and smirked…

"-You don't give me orders Soul…"- Black Star grabbed Kid, who was holding himself in the table, legs shaking like leaf, and grabbed him by the hips…

"-Well I bet Soul stretched you enough for me…"- Black Star shoved his dick onto Kid and he screamed in pain/pleasure, as Black Star abruptly slammed into him, throwing his head back in sheer pleasure and banged into the shinigami, Soul frowned and walked to Black Star, knelt down licked Black Star's butt hole. At the sudden intrusion of Soul's tongue Black Star moaned and shoved his dick as deep as he could into Kid.

"-Fuck!"- he screamed while Soul continued to lick him.

HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS SOUL? YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MAKA LIKE THIS, ENJOY WHILE IT LASTS.

Soul had no idea why he allowed the demon take over, but he wanted Maka so badly, yet he was here…

"-Are you ever going to do it?"- he heard Black Star moan as he licked some more of the boy's tight ass. Soul smirked something and stood up.

"-As you fucking wish Black Star"- and like that he shoved his dick into Black Star who moaned in delicious pleasure, he hadn't stopped fucking Kid, and both sensations were driving him crazy, he inside Kid, and Soul inside of him. The boys managed to find a pace and they all moaned names that didn't belong to any of them.

_Maka, Tsubaki, Patty,Liz_

Neither was here, just them, sweating under the air conditioner that was like 20°, and they had never done anything like it, and definitely were not going to let it happen again unless….

**************************************************************8

"Hey Maka, how's the thing going with Soul"- asked the older Thompson sister as she handed the money to the cashier. The ash-blonde girl blushed and looked away.

"-What do you mean?"- she asked nonchalantly as she also picked up the stuff she bought along with the girls (stuff they had picked up not her). Liz sighed and then paid for her stuff too.

"-C'mon Maka, the mojo between you and Soul is so damn obvious…"- she said as she looked at the cashier and thanked her for the bags. Patty was dancing around with her new dress and humming a song.

"-Yeah Maka…"- said Tsubaki as she appeared form behind a curtain wearing a beautiful blue dress that matched the color of Black Star's teal colored hair.

"- Well… He's my partner…"- said the ash-blonde as she fidgeted with her hair.

"-We all know… But what's up with all the sexual tension between you two… It's irritating…"- said Liz as she grabbed Patty's arm and dragged her out. At those words Maka turned red and began fumbling incoherent stuff…

"-Must be hot out here…"-said Liz when she saw that Maka was beet red. Maka had felt the hots for Soul for quite a while now, but they acted nonchalantly to each other and there has never been a misunderstanding, except for that time in the bathroom … Maka recalled Soul's sexy body, the way his face turned red and how he was sweating so much… She felt so hot it was too much… She fainted…

"-Jajajaaajajjaja Maka-chan fainted!"- sang Patty as she squatted over to Maka and poked her.

"-Umhu too hot indeed"- Liz handed the bags to Tsubaki and picked Maka up.

"-Let's go… Girl's shopping day is over…"- the girl's headed to Kid's….

The guys were a mess, all covered in cum and naked on the floor. Soul was shivering from the cold and decided to go to the parlor and heat up, he picked up his shirt and walked outside. When the warmth hit him, he regained consciousness and slammed his head with his open hand….

"-What the heck was that just happened?"- he asked himself as he put his shirt on. From the distance he saw the girls walking towards the house, Maka on Liz's back. He dashed to them and asked them what happened, if she had been attacked or something. Liz shook her head and told him that she had the hots… Soul looked at her confused, shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Maka.

"-Well we're off then…"- he said as he walked away with Maka on his arms…

"-Say bye to Kid and Black Star for me…"- he said without looking back, Liz shrugged her shoulder and Patty waved bye bye to them. Tsubaki and the twins almost fainted at the sight…

Black Star was completely naked, and Kid was half naked, Black Star freezing and Kid with his ass pointing upwards…

The girls' mouth dropped….

WHAT THE HELL!

********************************************************8

**Enjoy Raelynngross, is not that disturbing but is still weird to me...**


End file.
